1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, for example, fin-type field effect transistors (finFETs) and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fin field-effect transistor (finFET) is a three-dimensional (3D) transistor having a fin structure protruding from a substrate.